


Causa y consecuencia

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin está cansado de escuchar a sus <i>hyungs</i> follando por toda la casa sin que lo incluyan nunca, especialmente cuando lo hacen en época de exámenes y no le permiten concentrarse en los estudios. Pero lo van a pagar, como que se llama Shim Changmin que va a vengarse de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa y consecuencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito para **Allalabeth** en el intercambio _'Una imagen, un fanfic'_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La imagen de la que partió este fic es la siguiente:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Escribo sobre personas reales y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano ni un céntimo, y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Un intenso golpe contra la pared, justo donde estaba ubicado su escritorio, desconcentró a Changmin por enésima vez. Frustrado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó las sienes en un vano intento por calmarse y no salir corriendo de esa habitación, hecho una furia, para matar a sus _hyungs_. Y no era que no se lo mereciesen. Pero estaba convencido de que alguna ley tenía que prohibir el asesinato, por justificado que este fuese. O al menos eso era lo que le dictaba la lógica, porque a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Dos días. Le quedaban dos míseros días para preparar de forma decente sus exámenes, y todo lo que sus _hyungs_ eran capaces de hacer era ponerse a follar como conejos por todas las esquinas de la casa. Y no precisamente de un modo silencioso, o procurando no molestarlo, no. Lo hacían del modo más escandaloso posible, golpeándose contra cualquier superficie de modo que uno terminaba preguntándose si estaban teniendo sexo o se estaban matando. Y fuese cual fuese la respuesta, ninguna ayudaba a que su mente se centrase en los números y las complicadas fórmulas que se supone que tenía que estar memorizando.

Al menos Yoochun y Junsu habían tenido la decencia de irse a un hotel aprovechando esos dos días libres, pero Yunho y Jaejoong...

Otro golpe contra la pared, seguido de un agudo gemido, hicieron que Changmin gruñese y clavase una mirada asesina en el muro que los separaba. ¿No había sido suficiente infierno tener que aguantar lo obsesivamente protector que era Yunho? ¿No llegaba con que no se quejase _demasiado_ ante los excesivos cuidados de Jaejoong? O lo que era peor, ¿No era suficiente castigo tener que estar _en medio_ de esos dos en cada maldita actuación o entrevista? Aguantar sus carantoñas, sus miradas, sus estúpidas sonrisas cómplices como si él no estuviese ahí...

 _Infierno_ se quedaba corto.

Vivir con dos parejas prácticamente casadas tenía sus inconvenientes y, en cierto modo estaba acostumbrado a ellos. ¿Pero tenían que _joderlo_ a él también de esa manera? No se quejaría si fuese del modo divertido, del que hacían gala sus _hyungs_ en la habitación de al lado, pero a él nunca lo incluían en sus noches de sexo intensivo. _‘Demasiado joven’_ decían, _‘demasiado inocente’_. ¡Pero no lo suficientemente inocente como para que confiasen en que iba a estudiar si le dejaban el portátil al lado! Porque era él quien se había llevado la fama de obseso del porno, pero era Jaejoong quien tenía en su portátil la mayor videoteca de películas porno que uno pudiese imaginar. Videoteca que completaba el ordenador de Yoochun.

Un gemido ronco y profundo, con el nombre de Yunho en él, hizo que la paciencia de Changmin se terminase por completo. Si _realmente_ querían que estudiase, esa no era la forma. Porque no sabía si reventaría antes de frustración o de pura y salvaje excitación sexual.

Se levantó bruscamente, tratando de no pensar en la erección que marcaban sus pantalones de pijama, y salió de la habitación con toda la intención de echar abajo la puerta de al lado. Pero no hizo falta. Porque la _jodida_ puerta estaba entreabierta dejando salir con mayor claridad todos y cada uno de los gemidos de sus _hyungs_ y mostrando una imagen que, en cualquier otro momento le hubiese parecido excitante, pero que dadas las circunstancias actuales no hizo más incrementar su enfado.

Empujó la puerta con fuerza, asegurándose de que golpeara contra la pared, y gritó:

—¡PARAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡SI NO SABÉIS SER SILENCIOSOS IROS A UN JODIDO HOTEL COMO HAN HECHO LOS DEMÁS!

La cara de consternación de ambos debería haber sido suficiente para calmarlo un poco, sobre todo unido a sus pobres esfuerzos por ocultar dónde estaba enterrada la polla de Yunho. Pero estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera sintió un ápice de perversa satisfacción por haberlos interrumpido. Todo lo que quería era silencio y alejarse de esos dos animales en celo de una buena vez. Así que sin esperar respuesta volvió a su habitación, cogió el cuaderno y los libros que pretendía estudiar esa noche y se fue al cuarto más alejado —el de trabajo de Jaejoong y Yoochun— para encerrarse por dentro en él. Si volvían a hacer ruido pondría la música a todo volumen. Seguro que era más fácil estudiar así que oyendo a sus malditos _hyungs_ disfrutar uno del otro.

Changmin iba a vengarse.

Puede que no en ese momento, porque tenía demasiado que estudiar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pero Shim Changmin no olvidaba fácilmente. Y todo ese tormento iban a pagarlo de un modo u otro en cuanto se librase de todos esos exámenes...

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Menos mal que siempre podría contar con lo predecible que era Yunho, al menos en lo _realmente_ importante. Porque si la cosa dependiera de Jaejoong probablemente hubiese tenido que poner la casa patas arriba para encontrar lo que andaba buscando, pero tratándose de Yunho _eso_ sólo podía estar en el cuarto que compartía con Junsu y con Changmin. Y sólo había un lugar de fácil acceso para Yunho y que ni Junsu ni él se atrevían a tocar: su armario. Porque solía ser un completo caos en el que sólo _el líder_ era capaz de ubicarse. Más o menos.

Una vez fijado su objetivo, localizar el pequeño tubo de lubricante fue realmente fácil. Y sustituirlo por pasta de dientes un juego de niños.

Sabía que sus _hyungs_ habían tenido que llevar a cabo un montón de complicadas estratagemas para hacerse con ese tubo en particular sin que se enterasen los managers y sin que la noticia saliese en todos los portales de internet que hablaban de DBSK. Nunca sabías dónde te podías encontrar una fan, ni la rapidez que tendría para sacar su móvil y hacer una foto que te comprometiese para siempre. Al final habían tenido que recurrir a una de las hermanas de Jaejoong, la más joven, que se lo había traído a casa una noche medio mortificada, medio muerta de risa. Y sus _hyungs_ le habían sacado provecho más que suficiente hasta ese momento.

Changmin cerró el armario, sonriendo perversamente, mientras imaginaba la siguiente ocasión en que sus compañeros decidiesen tener sexo en ese apartamento. Incluso le hubiese gustado tener una cámara para poder grabar el momento para la posteridad, porque el instante en que descubriesen que su suave e incoloro lubricante se había convertido en espesa pasta de dientes de color verde iba a ser ‘ _genial_ ’.

Sólo esperaba que sus _hyungs_ no fuesen tan imaginativos como los actores de las películas porno. Porque a juzgar por las extrañas sustancias que usaban a veces como lubricante, un pasta de dientes no supondría ningún impedimento...

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—¿¡Dónde está!?

La voz de Jaejoong gritó justo en su oído al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba bruscamente para despertarlo. Changmin apenas entreabrió un ojo y lo miró de forma furiosa antes de taparse completamente la cabeza con las mantas.

—¡Déjalo! —dijo Yunho desde la puerta, en un tono de voz mucho más calmado—. Tal vez yo lo cambié de sitio sin darme cuenta y él no tiene nada que ver.

—Ni hablar. Esto apesta a Shim Changmin por todas partes. ¿No recuerdas lo furioso que estaba? Y de repente, después de dos días, apareció calmado a cenar y con cara de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo. ¡Ha sido él!

Su _hyung_ volvió a acompañar la frase con otro zarandeo y un tirón de mantas que, de no haber estado prevenido, se hubiese llevado por completo las cobijas de Changmin.

—¿Queréis callaos? —los interrumpió con voz adormilada, todavía sujetando las mantas por encima de su cabeza—. Apuesto a que no son ni las seis de la mañana, no es hora de andar por ahí dando gritos. ¡Id a dormir!

—¡TE VAS A HARTAR DE MIS GRITOS SI NO NOS DEVUELVES EL PUÑETERO LUBRICANTE!

Changmin sonrió perversamente bajo las mantas, absolutamente complacido. No había esperado que su plan fuese a dar frutos tan pronto pero no había contado con las hormonas revolucionadas de sus _hyungs_ , quienes al parecer no podían mantenerse alejados uno del otro. Y lo cierto es que, a esas alturas, ya nada debería sorprenderle.

Bajó las mantas hasta el cuello para volver a tenerlos a la vista y frunció el entrecejo, poniendo su mejor cara de contrariedad.

—¿Lubricante? ¿Para qué quieres lubricante a las seis de la mañana?

Jaejoong se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, con el ceño todavía fruncido, y luego giró la vista hacia Yunho claramente en busca de ayuda. Y al ver su perfil recortado contra la luz que se colaba a través de la puerta abierta, Changmin se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el problema. Seguramente alguno de sus _hyungs_ se había despertado con la típica erección matinal y había buscado al otro para solucionar el asunto. Y una vez puestos a ello habían notado la falta del pequeño pero esencial tubo de lubricante. O bueno, su transformación misteriosa en pasta de dientes...

Changmin sonrió, imaginándose la escena, justo en el instante en que Jaejoong volvía a girarse hacia él, toda perplejidad olvidada.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión aquí! ¡Lo que importa es lo que has hecho con _NUESTRO_ LUBRICANTE!

Changmin amplió su sonrisa maquiavélica y se sentó sobre la cama antes de responder tranquilamente:

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Serás cabrón!

—¡Jaejoong! —lo interrumpió Yunho desde la puerta antes de que pudiese golpearlo, como evidentemente había sido su intención—. Ya está bien. Los dos —se adentró por fin en la habitación y miró a Changmin fijamente—. Ya basta de juegos. ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Changmin?

Changmin borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante la presencia y el _tono_ del líder. No era lo mismo enfrentarse a un Jaejoong furioso que hacerlo con Yunho, sobre todo cuando ponía ese tono de voz que hacía que se sintiera pequeño e infantil frente a él. Y que no hacía más que recordarle que era así precisamente como lo veía el líder, como alguien demasiado joven para según qué cosas.

Bajó la vista hacia los pies de su propia cama, intentando encontrar una respuesta que no sonase ridícula.

—¡Es evidente por qué lo ha hecho! —respondió Jaejoong por él, volviendo a elevar el tono de voz—. Le molestaba el ruido que hacíamos y quiso zanjar el problema de raíz, a su maldito modo por supuesto.

—¿Tu te llamas Changmin? —preguntó Yunho, elevando ambas cejas en un gesto de completa incredulidad.

Funcionó. La réplica dejó a Jaejoong en silencio y volvió a centrar la atención en él. Y Changmin deseó durante uno o dos segundos, bajo las atentas y furiosas miradas de sus _hyungs_ , no haber cedido a su infantil deseo de venganza. Pero sólo duró un instante, lo que tardó en volver a alzar la vista hacia ellos y darse cuenta de que, si cedía, las cosas seguirían exactamente igual, y él no quería eso. No si no iban a incluirlo a él también.

—Sí, estoy harto, hasta los mismísimos huevos, pero no es precisamente el ruido lo que me molesta —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y elevando el tono de voz como segundos antes había hecho Jaejoong—. Lo que me molesta, lo que me _jode_ , es que me dejéis al margen. Que os escudéis en que soy demasiado joven o en quien sabe que mierdas más para excluirme siempre.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa respuesta, y menos de una forma tan vehemente como le había salido. Tanto Yunho como Jaejoong abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y los clavaron en él, casi como preguntándose si habrían oído bien. Y Changmin no pudo evitar agregar en voz apenas audible:

—Si no queréis hacerlo conmigo no tenéis que buscar excusas.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Jaejoong, que hasta ese momento lo había mirado con más furia que otra cosa, se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa, mientras Yunho, todavía serio, había bajado la mirada de su rostro hacia la porción de torso desnudo que sobresalía por encima de las mantas. Y su mirada fue tan abrasadora que hizo que la piel de Changmin se erizara.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo el líder, con los ojos perdidos todavía muy por debajo de su rostro.

—Sí —replicó Jaejoong, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación paralela.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se referían, o qué estaban debatiendo en realidad, porque al instante siguiente Jaejoong se sentó sobre la cama y, apoyando una mano sobre su nuca, lo besó. Y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente Changmin fue del suspiro resignado que escapó de los labios de Yunho antes de sentarse en la cama, junto a Jaejoong, y apoyar la mano sobre una de sus piernas.

Había un millar de preguntas que le hubiese gustado hacer, como por qué era tan fácil convencerlos ahora cuando siempre se habían mostrado tan tajantes, o por qué había tenido que llegar al extremo de quitarles algo que necesitaban para que le hiciesen caso, pero sabiamente decidió callarse. No era el momento, no cuando los labios de Jaejoong estaban sobre los suyos, demandando mucho más que unos besos, ni cuando las manos de Yunho bajaban las sábanas lentamente en una promesa de caricias enloquecedoras.

Y Changmin se hubiese perdido por completo en todo ese mar de sensaciones si la voz ronca y somnolienta de Junsu no lo hubiera interrumpido:

—Me voy con Yoochun —dijo, levantándose de la cama más alejada y arrastrando la almohada tras él en una imagen completamente cómica—. A ver si por lo menos con Chunnie puedo dormir un poco...

Y dando un sonoro bostezo abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yunho, Jaejoong y Changmin se quedaron completamente quietos durante un instante, desconcertados, mirando a la puerta como idiotas. Y al instante siguiente los tres rompieron a reír a la vez. Porque cada uno de ellos había estado tan concentrado en su propio mundo, en sus propios reclamos, que no se habían acordado de que Junsu compartía habitación con ellos.

—Quizás debería... —comenzó Yunho, haciendo ademán de levantarse para ir tras él.

—Ni se te ocurra —lo interrumpió Jaejoong, poniendo la mano sobre su muslo para impedirle el gesto.

—Pero...

—No. Ya hemos aplazado esto bastante, Yunho, demasiado. Acabemos de una vez aquí y ahora.

Changmin asintió enérgicamente, mirando también al líder. Él sí que había esperado demasiado tiempo, mucho más del que cualquier adolescente debería verse obligado a esperar. Y no iba a dejar que los reparos de Yunho volviesen a ser un impedimento.

No cuando, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Jaejoong y él estaban de acuerdo.


End file.
